


We Can Do This

by Jugheadismyspiritanimal333



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jughead Jones, First Time, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Archie Andrews, Underage Sex, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333/pseuds/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333
Summary: Jughead Jones was so over the moon for Archie that his friends could see it but not Archie. When Archie finds out they have unprotected sex, not knowing if Jughead was inter-sex with functioning female parts. When he does get tested, he finds out that he's pregnant. He won't do anything without Archie agreeing to it.





	1. Chapter 1

It started when they were kids in the 4th grade. Archie Andrews was playing hopscotch with his friends Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge when he saw the new kid sitting on the playground bench at school, looking sad and lonely. He pauses and then says,

“Who is that sitting on the bench over there?”

Betty looks over and shakes her head, “Not sure, but we should probably introduce ourselves.”

The three of them stop playing and they both go over and stand in front of the kid. “Hi, I’m Archie and this is Betty and Veronica. We saw you sitting here and we wanted to know if you wanted to play hopscotch with us.”

The kid looked up, turns out it was a boy under his unique grey beanie on top of his raven black hair. He cracked a small smile and replied, “My name is Jughead, I’m new around here. Thanks for asking me to join you, most of the others won’t even look at me.” He got up and joined the trio of friends during recess. Quickly they learned that they were in the same class together and what subjects they were good at. Archie, Betty and Veronica learned that Jughead liked writing stories and hamburgers were his favorite food.

“Maybe we could all go to Pop’s sometime for a dinner date.” Veronica suggested.

“What’s Pop’s?” Jughead asked before throwing the stone for his turn.

Betty gasped and replied, “Only the best burger joint in all of Riverdale.”

It took maybe a few days to get to the weekend when Archie, Betty and Veronica took Jughead to get his first burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake from Pop’s. Archie’s dad, Fred Andrews, sat across the diner to watch the kids while they sat in a booth together on their dinner date. He wanted them to have their space but also be watched over.

Once Jughead took his first bite of the burger he melted with the delicious combo of meat, veggies and sauce in his mouth, “This is amazing.” He moaned as he had another bite. His new friends laughed and then ate their meals as they conversed. It wasn’t long before he found his place in Riverdale with his friends. But little did he know that his story with Archie was just beginning.

 

10th grade

 

Jughead always knew he was different than most teens his age. He accepted it and embraced it, probably was for the best as he knew his real friends and not allow posers in his life. However he didn’t know when exactly he realized that he was in love with his best friend Archie Andrews. He didn’t know if it was when he helped Jughead out by letting him stay at his house after the drive in closed. He didn’t know if it was when he hated that Archie ditched him on their 4th of July road trip because he wanted to confess his feelings. He couldn’t even tell you if it was seeing Archie naked in the high school locker room showers that made him lust after his friend like that.

Jughead knew he either needed to confess or suffer with the burning desire to kiss his friend and not have that chance. He remembered when they first met and he told his new friends that he wrote stories for fun. Maybe he could write Archie a love story and hope that maybe he could get the message. He finished the novella in a week and had it turned into a small book. He would leave it on Archie’s bed one day and then go out to dinner with Betty while Archie read the book. He did that a few days later and was now out with Betty, enjoying his burger and milkshake even though his nerves werestarting to get him.

Betty noticed and asked before popping a fry in her mouth, “Jughead you seem nervous, what’s wrong?”

Jughead swallowed his bite of burger before replying, “I wrote a story to Archie and I’m nervous about what his reaction will be.”

Betty put her hand over her friend’s, “You told him didn’t you?” She sighed sadly, knowing this would end badly like it did for her and Archie. Their friendship was salvaged but she knew that her friend would be rejected just like her and probably could not be saved.

“I had to Betty, its been eating at me for months now. It’s now or never for me.” Jughead looked glumly before taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Have you... while he sleeps or?” Betty started as she hoped that Jughead hadn’t touched their friend while he slept.

“Oh no not at all. I mean I do when I see him shirtless but I usually take care of it later or let it die down. I couldn’t see myself topping him if we did do that. I’d want him to take care of me if we did that.” He admitted out loud for his best girl friend to hear.

Betty liked knowing that Jughead could talk about his sexuality with her. He didn’t get much support from his father FP. FP was too drunk to take care of his son in his trailer home and Jughead had left him months ago and was gladly safe living with his crush.

When they had finished their meal they paid and then they hugged, “Let me know how it goes tonight and if you need a place to stay for the night.” Betty said when they parted.

“I will, thank you.” he gave her a small peck on the top of her head before walking away to go to Archie’s house.

Once he got home he saw that Fred was out, probably working on paperwork for a construction project. He went upstairs and went into Archie’s room where he saw the book on the air mattress and a note on it. Jughead picked it up and it read, “I read your book, very well written but not my taste really. Should stick to writing news stories and not love ones.”

Jughead was crushed, he thought maybe Archie’s thick skull could get the message that he was head over heels in love with him. His efforts were defeated and now he could do nothing but cry and curl up on Archie’s bed, inhaling his scent in the sheets. That’s where Archie found him when he came back from a late run. He was sweaty and decided to shower quickly before going to bed. Little did Jughead know that Archie was dealing with some demons in his thoughts. 

He did know that the book was about him and Jughead. He knew and he was relieved. When he saw his friend’s shirtless body last summer, he had to hide because of the embarrassing hardness in his pants. He was in shock that he had that kind of reaction to his best friend.

Archie got out of the shower and dried off as best as he could before dressing into clean boxers and shorts. He walked into his bedroom and sat next to his friend, “I know why you wrote that Jug,” Archie started.

Jughead whimpered before Archie continued, “I need to confess something.” Archie paused and then continued, “The feelings are mutual Jug. I want to be with you too. I just wrote the note because I needed some time to think.”

Jughead perked up and looked at his friend, “You’re not pulling my leg are you? You won’t run away if I kiss you? I want to kiss you so bad.”

Archie helped Jughead sit up and then pressed his lips to his love’s lips. Jughead melted into the kiss and then cupped Archie’s face and deepened the kiss.

“I love you Archie Andrews, I love you so much.” Jughead confessed.

“I love you too Jughead Jones.” Archie replied before helping Jughead take his shirt off and kiss up and down his body, gently nipping at his neck before leaving a small hickey at the collarbone as he took off Jughead’s jeans.

“Wait Arch, isn’t this moving too fast?” Jughead halted his lover’s moves.

“Do you not want to make love?” Archie replied, puzzled by the question.

“I do, but only if you have stuff. I don’t want either of us to catch something.” Jughead went back to kissing Archie and felt his beloved beanie falling off as they lost the rest of their clothing and got under the covers. Once Jughead was prepped enough, Archie slid in and felt the warmth and tightness of his love. It was a lot all at once and he had to breath a little before moving to prevent from coming too soon.

“Arch, are you ok?” Jughead was getting adjusted to the fullness when he asked.

“Yeah just, its a lot and I’m scared of coming too soon. I want this to be good for the both of us.” Archie moaned.

“It’s fine if you do, we are both young. It happens sometimes.” Jughead replied as he kissed him to help him relax.

Soon Archie finally began to thrust, first short and shallow and then finally deep and strong. Jughead could feel it, all the strong masculinity of his now lover. It was pent up and he was letting it all out, he knew he was going to feel it in the morning. He could feel Archie getting close and it wasn’t long before Jughead came all over himself and Archie and then he felt his lover come. However they both then realized that Archie had forgotten to put on a condom.

Archie pulled out and then they looked down at where their bodies had connected, “Shit!” Archie cursed.

“I’m a virgin, have you ever before?” Jughead vaguely asked.

“Yes but I always wore protection. I was tested shortly before school started, I’m clean. But do you know if you can...?” Archie didn’t know if he needed to get emergency contraception for Jughead.

It was uncommon but recently there have been reports of inter-sex males that are fully formed with both sets of female and male organs. There hadn’t been a whole of lot of research but it was discovered that only anal sex would stimulate ovulation.

“No, no I don’t. But we will be fine, I promise. I’ll go down to the clinic later this week to find out. This was my first time Arch, please can we just cuddle till your dad comes home?” Jughead didn’t want this special moment between them to be ruined over something they didn’t know.

Archie nodded and then wiped himself and Jughead off before letting him snuggle into him. “I love you Archie Andrews.”

Archie kissed him and replied, “I love you too Jughead Jones. Does this make us boyfriends?”

“I would think so.” Jughead replied with a smirk before resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest, listening to him breathe and his heart beat. They didn’t realize that they both had fallen asleep by the time that Fred came home. He had seen them sleeping in the same bed with clothes on the floor and sighed happily. The sexual tension was gone now, but now he had to give them a new talk about sex. He didn’t know they hadn’t used a condom, and didn’t know that a new chapter in all their lives was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead had woken up from his and Archie’s first time slumber and looked at his new boyfriend sleepily. He grinned knowing that this was his person, that no other person could take him as long as they were committed to each other. He slowly pulled away so he could get some boxers on and then use the bathroom and shower away some of the sex smells.

Once he got inside the shower Jughead poured some shampoo into his hands and then scrubbed it through his wet hair, lathering it up and then letting the hot water wash it away. He then heard the shower curtain move and saw that Archie had joined him.

“Mind if I wash up with you?” Archie asked cheekily.

“I wouldn’t really say no honestly.” Jughead replied as he let Archie get under the water and then grab some body wash and clean him and his boyfriend. “I hope you don’t mind smelling like axe for school. I know its not your usual smell.”

“I don’t mind, it will remind me of you while we are separated in class.” The water had rinsed off both of them and they turned off the water and got dried off before shaving and brushing their teeth.

Once they had gotten dressed and Jughead had been able to fix his beanie just right, the two of them began to walk to school together. Archie waited a bit before letting Jughead lock his fingers with his and they held hands the rest of the walk to class. Betty had finally caught up with them after a bit of a run and smiled happily when she saw her best guy friends holding hands.

“Well, looks like things worked out for you two.” She was relieved that there wouldn’t be hurt feelings between them like she unfortunately had to deal with when she and Archie had their issues. She knew that probably because of Archie’s feelings for Jughead was what made him turn her down as well as he saw her as a friend only. That was perfectly ok for their friendship.

Classes were uneventful until Jughead had made it to the Blue & Gold pressroom. He was working on a layout for the next issue when he remembered to make an appointment to get looked at by the family planning clinic near South Side. He was able to log into their website and book an appointment after school in about a month. He hated that it would take that long but since his exam wasn’t life or death necessary, it would mean that patients that were pregnant would be a higher priority. He also hated that the clinic was open only a few days a week while the fake anti-choice clinic across the street was open 7 days a week.

He finished fixing the layout and writing a segment in the paper when it was time to go home. Jughead packed up his notebooks and laptop in his messenger bag and left the room before running into a very perky Cheryl Blossom.

“Hi Juggy, I heard you and Archie finally boned.” She said with a smile.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Who told you? Archie or Betty?”

“Actually you just did. You’re also walking a little funny, I know that waddle when you’ve been... Well you know.” She mischievously cocked her head with a toothy grin.

Jughead walked past her, moody from her presence alone. Soon he was reunited with his 3 true friends. He smiled just looking at Archie alone as he hustled up to them, “Hey guys how were classes today?”

“Well we have been busy with our Vixen’s performance for the homecoming football game in a few weeks.” Veronica pointed at her and Betty, “And sweaty behind us was working out as usual as well as practicing music.”

Archie blushed, he didn’t want Jughead to know that as he was writing something for him. Jughead knew how important music was to his boyfriend, he had high hopes for him to have a career in it. The bell rang and it was lunchtime for the students at Riverdale High. The gang all went to the cafeteria to grab food before heading out to one of the tables outside. Jughead got his usual lunch, burger and fries with a water. Betty always preferred to bring food from home, Veronica had gotten a salad, and Archie got a slice of pizza.

They ate their meals, talked about their classes and what they plan to do with the rest of their day. Jughead and Archie however decided to not put their relationship in the spotlight yet but they did have more plans for sex that night. Their new relationship felt so right even though it was moving fast.

 

When Jughead’s appointment at the South Side clinic finally came up three weeks later, he was able to get there with no trouble and no protestors outside thankfully. He checked in at the counter and then sat down in a chair. He looked through his phone to stay busy when he began to feel nauseous. It came on strong and quick as he bolted to vomit in a trashcan in the waiting room. Quickly some nurses came to his side and stayed with him till he was done.

“Sorry about that, I don’t know what it was that sent me off.” Jughead was confused about why he got sick but then it hit him, the reason why he was here to begin with. “Oh shit!” he cursed silently with the sudden realization.

“Jones,” A nurse called out for him to come to the back and be examined by the doctor. He followed her into a room and she took his vitals and then asked for a urine sample in case of any stds. Jughead went into the bathroom and filled the sample cup before sealing it and leaving it on the counter and then washing his hands. He went back into the room to wait for the doctor and then saw a paper gown on the exam table.

“I need you to strip your bottom clothes off and put this over your waist and lower half. The doctor will be in soon.” The nurse told him before closing the door.

Jughead took off his shoes and pants and underwear off before getting back onto the table and unfolding the paper to cover himself up. He secretly knew he could be pregnant, he hoped he wasn’t but if he was he was going to tell Archie the truth. 

Then the doctor came in, “Hello Mr. Jones, I’m Dr. Collins.” A female doctor came in and shook his hand, “It says on your chart that you are coming in for an examination to see if you are inter-sex. Have you had unprotected sex recently?”

Jughead nodded, “Yes I have just once, and I know once is all it takes but I think I’m pregnant.” He sighed sadly.

“Mr. Jones I will be using this ultrasound machine right here to see if you are. Your urine sample will also confirm if you are pregnant too. Do you have an idea when you might have had unprotected sex?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, about 4 weeks ago. It was my boyfriend and I’s first time and he got caught up and forgot to use one.” Jughead admitted.

The doctor got the machine ready and said, “I need you to lift your shirt and then I’ll put some of this gel on you and we can begin.”

Jughead lifted up his shirt and then she squirted gel onto his stomach and began searching around till she found what she was looking for, “Well you are correct, you are inter-sex and currently a month along. There isn’t much to see right now but it will grow. Looks good for now.”

Jughead turned and looked at the screen, he couldn’t see much but he figured that there was a baby inside him, a little piece of him and Archie safely tucked away inside and growing. He didn’t know what would be the right thing to do with only three options. He would only abort if they both agreed to it and had the money. Adoption was an option if they could find the right family. Keeping it could be foolish for their age but they could try to make it work.

“Can I have a picture if possible? My boyfriend and I have to talk about this.” He asked the doctor.

“Absolutely, I will say though that while this clinic doesn’t offer adoption services, we can help you find a good organization to adopt out through. Abortions are offered only 2 days a week and you have until the 10th week to have one because of your sex, after that it gets tricky due to the size of the fetus. Also we accept cash and checks for those services as insurance won’t cover it.” Dr. Collins explained the clinic’s services as she printed out a picture and then handed it to him.

Jughead looked down at the small grainy details, he really needed the support of Archie and his friends with this. Once he wiped away the gel the doctor then pulled out stirrups from the exam table.

“I need you to prop your feet up in these and then spread your legs open, I’m going to do an internal examination to feel if everything is ok. I’ll be putting gel on my fingers to help make sure this is smooth as possible.”

Jughead did as what was requested and then felt the doctor finger him during the examination. He tried his best to relax as she felt around, not sure what she was looking for exactly.

“Well your canal is intact so you can birth naturally, just be aware of the possibility of hemorrhoids before delivery and you should be fine.” Dr. Collins took her fingers out and threw the gloves away, “I know this is a lot to take in but something tells me you have amazing and supportive friends. I think you’ll know what is best for you to do.”

Jughead did know that he had a good support system, he didn’t know who apart of his friends would be in that system. The doctor left the room and Jughead got dressed before checking out of the clinic, he had their phone number and would make an appointment when he came to a decision. He made it home after walking all the way back, his feet were swollen by the time he got back to the Andrews house. Jughead heard music coming from the soundproof room that Fred had made for Archie and decided that now would be better than later. He went over and knocked on the door and then let himself in.

“Hey Arch, can I talk to you about my visit?” Jughead began as he closed the door behind him.

“Uh sure, what’s going on?” Archie could tell by the tone in his boyfriend’s voice that something serious was about to be revealed.

Jughead handed the sonogram picture as he sat down on a stool in the room, “Well I do have both female and male parts, and the female parts work because I’m pregnant Archie. That’s a picture of a baby growing inside me from when you forgot to wear a condom the first time we had sex.” Jughead replied with some snark in his tone, blaming Archie for his part in this.

Archie looked at the picture handed to him and was speechless, his mouth agape and not sure what to say, “You, you’re pregnant?” Was all he could get out, his head spinning.

“Yep I am,” Jughead snapped back, “I won’t do anything without both of us agreeing what to do next.” He crossed his legs and leaned back on the wall.

Archie wasn’t sure what to say or do in the moment, but he decided to go over and place a hand on Jughead’s stomach where their baby was nestled inside him.

“Well what would you like to do? I wouldn’t mind being a dad, I mean I would prefer later but if the stars want us to do it now then I guess now is ok too.” Archie said before continuing, “If you want to abort we can do that too and if you want to give up for adoption then we can as well. I’ll go with whatever decision you want, I am making that promise right now.”

Jughead thought about it, if Archie wanted to be a dad at 16 and support both of them while still trying to accomplish his dreams then he could be a parent too. He could feel love from Archie’s hand on his stomach where the baby would be and then placed his hand over his boyfriend’s. He relaxed more and smiled at the idea, “You wouldn’t mind being a parent so young?”

“It’s pretty reckless but I will be ok with it. I love you Jughead.” And Archie kissed his boyfriend’s lips before kissing his stomach, “I’ll love the baby too. What do you think we are having?”

“Honestly I don’t know but I think I would want a son. I’m not so sure about the idea of a daughter.” Jughead admitted.

“I kinda like the idea of a girl though. Betty and Veronica would help us a lot if that was the case.” Archie replied back with a smile.

Now they would just have to tell Fred and their friends. Jughead would have to make some more doctor appointments at the clinic or go to a nice OB in north side. Archie wasn’t sure what would happen next but he knew he was going to stay with his boyfriend and their child as long as they were together. If they ever broke up he would co-parent and help out no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead was trying hard to settle his morning nausea that he had been dealing with on and off after the two months mark. His skinny figure had some pudge to it now but he knew eventually his torso would round out as his and Archie’s child grew. It was 10 weeks into the pregnancy and while he and Archie were still wanting to keep the baby, Fred and FP had tried to convince them to either abort or give up for adoption. The time had passed already for a safe termination for men so now that option was off the table.

Jughead couldn’t contain it anymore and had to rush to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Archie heard him from downstairs and decided to get a bottle of ginger ale and some toast with applesauce for his boyfriend. After his morning sickness had passed, Archie came into the bathroom with the food and drink and sat down next to him, 

“I made you a light snack. Just eat it slowly please.”

Jughead smiled at Archie’s gesture, he had been a really big help and Jughead really appreciated all of it. He took the glass of ginger ale and sipped it before taking the toast and dipping it into the applesauce, it had become one of the weird food combos that Jughead had developed.

“Thanks a lot Arch.” Jughead smiled, feeling better already. He slowly stroked his stomach and Archie watched.

“You’re starting to show. I’ve felt your tummy at night and its already changing from your normally skinny figure.” Archie put his own hand on Jughead’s stomach, smiling at him before giving him a small kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too Archie. I hope we aren’t late for school.” Jughead replied before taking another bite of food and sip of ginger ale.

“We have 30 minutes before classes start. Plus we are both dressed and I’ll drive us there.” Archie said as he helped his boyfriend up, “When did you want to tell Betty and Veronica by the way? They are getting suspicious since you have been canceling on stuff lately.”

“Soon, I want to pass the 12 week mark before saying anything. Don’t want to jinx stuff since it usually takes till 12 weeks before I don’t have to worry about miscarriages.” Jughead replies, he flushes the toilet and then washes his hands before putting his beanie back on and they both finished getting ready and then got into Archie’s car and they drove off to school.

Classes as usual were boring and droned on and on. Once lunch came around all four friends managed to sit down at a table in the outdoor part of the cafeteria. Everything was going well till Jughead had brought out a sleeve of saltine crackers and the bottle of ginger ale from the morning before. Veronica and Betty looked at the combination and the gears in their brains started turning.

“Hey Jughead, why are you eating that combo for lunch? Not feeling well?” Veronica asked.

“My stomach isn’t feeling the greatest but I can’t afford to miss school right now.” Jughead replied, he and Archie knew that the due date was sometime in late May/early June but he didn’t want to miss any school before hand.

“If you have a bug then please try to not give it to us. I can’t afford anytime away from school.” Betty said.

Archie and Jughead looked at each other for non verbal cues on whether or not to tell their friends. Even though they both agreed after the 12 week mark they kinda wanted to tell them right now.

“Betty, Veronica, Jughead and I want to tell you something. But you need to keep this between us before the rest of the school finds out. Can you pinky promise swear?” Archie started before the big announcement.

“Oh of course, right Veronica?” Betty said looking at her friend.

“Totally. Now what’s the big secret?” Veronica was expecting something big.

The two boyfriends looked at each other and took a deep breath before Jughead began,

“So if you haven’t heard, Archie and I dating.”

“Well we knew that based on the body language and to be honest Archie, when your dad isn’t home I can kinda hear you and Jughead if I leave my window open and you two don’t shut your blinds all the time so I have seen you two kiss and much more.” Betty piped in, “But I told Veronica and we both agreed that when you two are ready to tell us we would be happy for you no matter what.”

That was news that their girl friends of their group knew that part and were glad that they didn’t want to pry into their personal lives.

“Well I’m glad that you know that, cause um, Jughead and I are... well uh really its Jughead not me-” Archie was trying hard to speak but then Veronica put her finger up to hush them.

“If you are going to say that you are engaged then I will say that that was really quick. But if its something else then its ok, we can take it.” She said looking at them.

Jughead decided to just say it, “I’m pregnant. That’s what is going on.”

The two girls’s eyes widened and their jaws dropped, “Holy shit!” They both exclaimed and then all the classmates outside with them turned to look at the table of friends. Archie and Jughead weren’t happy that they attracted attention like that.

“When did you find out?” Betty said more quietly.

“About six weeks ago, I went to find out if I’m inter-sex and it turns out that I am and also knocked up cause we forgot to use protection when we did it the first time. I am about 10 going onto 11 weeks. Archie and I are trying to keep the baby but our dads are trying to convince us to give up for adoption.” Jughead wanted to put a hand on his stomach but not in front of the student body. “We know that its only a matter of time before I will start showing, but for the time being we would prefer if it was just between us.”

Betty and Veronica were listening intently with concern for their friends futures.

“What about school?” Betty asked.

“Well we plan to continue school like normal for the rest of this school year, the baby isn’t due till late May to early June. Jughead plans to try to take his finals before the birth. I will be with him through this whole thing as a proud dad and boyfriend.” Archie went and locked his fingers with Jughead’s and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now that their friends knew, he was ok with the rest of the school knowing about their relationship. They heard whispers and some hooting and hollering in the background as well as some ugly slurs but they didn’t care. It was now amazing to have their secret relationship be known.

 

10 Weeks Later

 

Jughead’s bump had finally popped enough that baggy clothing wasn’t hiding it anymore and now the whole school had an idea of how intimate his and Archie’s relationship was. Today he and Archie were going to the North Side midwife clinic for the 20 week scan as well as find out the sex of their baby. They knew there was only one growing inside him and that everything was right on track.

Archie had asked off from working to take his boyfriend to the appointment. Archie had been able to get employment from his father Fred’s construction business. SInce Fred knew Archie’s schedule he agreed to let Archie work when he was off from school and there was no football practice or anything keeping him back. He had to work a minimum of fifteen hours a week during school and then move to 36 in the summer and he’d agree to lay off trying to get his son and Jughead to give the baby up for adoption. Jughead could help out in the office as well but only until he was 36 weeks or till the baby was born.

“So are you still thinking that its a girl?” Jughead asked his boyfriend as Archie drove them to the clinic. He had wrapped his hand over his bump, recently been feeling some movements but too light for its other father to feel.

“Yeah I kinda do. Are you sure you don’t want a sex reveal party? Betty and Veronica as well as Kevin, Reggie and Moose kinda wanted to do that. I mean I am the captain of the football team and they never host parties like that ever.” Archie tried to convince Jughead to be part of something fun.

“I think they are a waste of time and money. I mean we can do something with them like that with a balloon or cake but I’d like us to know what it is first before they do.” Jughead compromised.

“I think I can work with that. Would you want to host it in the student lounge after we get the balloons or cake?” Archie replied.

“I’d prefer cake over balloons please and yes thats fine.” Jughead said as they pulled into the parking lot.

After Archie turned off the car he got out to help Jughead get out of the car.

“Thank you my prince charming.” Jughead then held his boyfriend’s hand as they walked into the office.

They checked in and after a short wait they were called into a room with an ultrasound machine ready. Their doctor came in and greeted her patient.

“Hey Jughead and Archie, how are you guys doing today?”

“Pretty good for 20 weeks right now Dr. Sheppard. The usual drill?” Jughead asked.

“Yep, weight first then measurements and then the scan.” Dr. Sheppard replied.

Jughead got on the scale, then had his bump measured before being told to loosen his pants and push them down a bit.

“So sadly the gel warmer is broken and we are going to have to work with cold gel today, but you still get to see the little one anyway today.” The doctor squirted gel all over Jughead’s growing baby bump and the wand was placed on it and began roaming around till the baby came into view on the screen.

“Well there it she is-”

“She?” Both Archie and Jughead exclaimed together, Archie was delighted while Jughead groaned.

“Yes you two are having a girl. Why you wanted a boy Jughead?” Dr. Sheppard was astonished by her patients reaction.

“I don’t do well with girls, my boyfriend on the other hand wanted a girl.” Jughead replied.

“I don’t have any siblings but I always wanted a sister. I’ll help him come around to our daughter.” Archie patted Jughead’s leg a little.

Jughead just rolled his eyes and tried to steady his breath so his blood pressure wouldn’t rise.

“Everything else looks really good, she’s right on track for 20 weeks.” Dr. Sheppard printed some pictures and then took the wand off and gave Jughead some wipes to clean off the gel, “I will see you again in 4 weeks and I hope that you have a name either then or by 28 weeks.” She joked about the name part.

“Ok, we’ll make the appointment for then.” Archie said. They both left after Jughead made himself decent to walk out. “So we are having a girl, I know that’s not what you wanted but you have a little sister. Maybe you could learn a few things about girls from her.”

“Jellybean is with my mom in Toledo, and I haven’t been able to see them in a while. I don’t think my mom would honestly be happy that I got knocked up at 16.” Jughead said as he got into Archie’s car.

Archie and Jughead were quiet on the way to the bakery. They agreed on some vanilla cupcakes with pink food colouring used to dye the cake. The frosting would be chocolate buttercream. They would be ready by tomorrow before school started.

The next day in the student lounge Jughead and Archie’s friends all gathered around in the student lounge and were handed cupcakes, told not to eat them till they were told to. Archie and Jughead decided to have cupcakes as well, even thought they knew the sex of the baby.

“Alright guys, you can take a bite out of the cupcake.” Archie said and then everyone took a bite and then squealing came from Betty and Veronica.

“You two are having a girl?” Betty asked.

“Oh my God congrats guys!” Veronica yelled before hugging her friends.

“Well I never, Archie’s having a daughter.” Reggie said after swallowing his bite of cupcake.

“Promise if this happens to us that you’ll have something like this done.” Kevin said to Moose before kissing and hugging him.

“Have you thought about names?” Betty asked, Veronica eager to find out too.

“Well I’ve had some in mind but Jughead was more focused on us having a boy that its been hard to get him to like anything I’ve suggested so far.” Archie admitted with Jughead rolling his eyes, “But the list I have right now are the names Rebecca, Melissa and Katherine.”

“I have an idea, what about Madeline? Works for the last name Jones and Andrews. Plus you can nickname her Maddie for short.” Betty said, hoping they both liked it.

Jughead then felt a powerful kick when Betty said the name. His face scrunched up from the sudden sensation.

“Jug are you ok?” Archie saw his boyfriend in pain.

“Yeah just she kicked really hard, I think she might like that name. Can you say it again and I’ll let you touch me to feel her kicks. I know you’ve been trying to feel them for a while.” Jughead said as he let Archie put his hands on his bump in front of their friends. “Say that name again Arch.”

“Hey sweetheart, do you like the name Madeline?” And right on cue Archie’s hands were kicked and punched at. His face lit up and he looked up at Jughead’s face and saw that he was tearing up a little, “I really like that name, thanks Betty you just named our daughter.” Jughead managed to say before being pulled into a hug by his boyfriend and given a few kisses.

There wasn’t a dry eye from their friends during that touching moment. It became more and more real that their best friends were having a baby. Probably too young but as long as they were happy it was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the name Madeline not because of the actor but because it was the name from one of my favorite childhood books. I've always liked that name as a kid


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead hated being the center of attention and getting stared at more than anything. It made things worse with the fact that he was waddling around with his messenger bag at his side and his beloved crown beanie on his head and a very visible 34 week baby bump. He didn’t always have Archie by his side but when he did it made things better.

Being at home when Archie was as well was one of the best things in his life before their daughter arrived. They loved cuddling up and playing video games and every now and then when Jughead was really horny, they would have awkward sex. When Jughead’s bump was smaller it was easier but once he hit 28 week it became uncomfortable and then they were advised by Jughead’s doctor to stop having penetrative sex. Oral and hand jobs were fine but that was it as turns out that Jughead’s birth canal was getting irritated as it was getting ready for the birth in about six weeks so anything up that way is a no-no.

It was late at night after the painting Madeline’s nursery a nice neutral colour of green, they didn’t want to stereotype any colours or norms for her. Jughead and Archie had taken a shower together to wash off any paint and sweat from their work and now they were cuddling up in bed.

“We did a pretty good job now didn’t we?” Jughead asked Archie as his bump was being stroked and palmed at while their daughter shifted underneath. It was magical for Archie but at times painful for Jughead.

“Yeah we totally did for a first time. But you know what I want to do a really good job of right now?” Archie whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

“What would you like to do now?” Jughead had an idea where this was going as he turned to face him from their spooning position.

Jughead was kissed passionately and held onto Archie, grabbing his hair as his boyfriend did the same. He felt Archie start moving more south and onto his neck before sucking a hickey at Jughead’s collar. Jughead couldn’t help but moan quietly and pant a little before Archie gripped his hard cock through his boxers. The feeling was rough but he knew this is how his boyfriend liked to be before he sucked him off.

Archie pulled down Jughead’s boxers and then moved to under the covers and toyed his boyfriend’s cock with his mouth before going down and sucking on the head. Jughead was able to feed his fingers through Archie’s hair and massage his head as a reward for his amazing abilities. He felt his shaft being licked as Archie’s head bobbed up and down before more sucking on the head and playing with the slit, tasting some pre-cum that dripped out and slid on his tongue. He never really cared for the taste and always spat out after oral, Jughead did the same.

“Arch I’m close!” And then Jughead came inside Archie’s mouth and he allowed as much as he could before finding the trash can and spitting out as much as he could. He took a swig of vitamin water to cleanse his mouth of the taste before swallowing it. Jughead tried to breath to calm his heart rate down from another amazing blow job.

“You are getting better every time and for that I love you.” Jughead pulled up his boxers and Archie crawled back into bed with him.

“How is she doing by the way? Giving you trouble?” Archie was referring to their daughter safely nestled inside of Jughead.

“She is fine, but I do need to pee now. She loves to kick me there.” Jughead managed to get out and use the bathroom. Once he came back Archie had gotten Jughead’s support pillow ready for the two of them to settle in for the night. Jughead managed to snuggle in and fell into a deep sleep with Archie.

Suddenly at around 2am in the morning, Jughead was startled awake by some painful cramps. He tried to not alert Archie and looked up contractions and what to look for. He timed them but they began to grow closer and stronger. Then he felt fluids trickle down his legs and was now scared.

“Archie, Archie, ARCHIE!” Jughead was able to get him up.

“What’s going on? Why is the bed wet?” Archie was really groggy.

“I think I’m in labor. We need to get to the hospital now, it might be premature and they need to stop it.” There was fear in Jughead’s voice.

Archie woke up and scrambled out of bed to help Jughead get up and change into clean sweatpants and a shirt. They brought the bag with some outfits and hygiene products with them and they called ahead to get a bed ready for their arrival. Once they arrived, Jughead was examined and when Dr. Sheppard came in finally after 30 minutes she said, “Well you have gone into premature labor, well will try to halt it but you need to be ready with the idea that we may have to prep you for delivery.”

Jughead and Archie eyes widened and they became scared, “She can survive right?” Jughead asked nervously.

“Madeline has a high chance of survival. She would need to be examined and be in the neonatal ICU for a bit to help her out but otherwise she would be ok.” Dr. Sheppard replied.

Archie was still holding his boyfriend’s hand throughout all of this. He could feel when Jughead clamped down during a contraction and how he was trying to breath through it. Slowly but surely the contractions stopped and Dr. Sheppard came in with good news.

“Well I’ll let you know that we’ve been able to halt labor for the time being. We want to try and get Madeline to 36 to 38 weeks before you deliver for real. 40 weeks would be the best but babies choose to come when they want to.”

The two teenagers breathed relief, “So you get to stay inside for a little bit longer sweetheart.” Archie spoke to their daughter and then kissed Jughead’s bump.

“I will however be writing a note to the school that you cannot go back till after delivery. I know its almost the end of the year but I’m sure they can provide an at home tutor. You need to be off your feet as much as possible for the remainder of your pregnancy. And now there is going to be a no sexual contact rule.” Dr. Sheppard looked at them sternly, “I could tell you got oral earlier when I examined you, you can’t have any touching. Sadly that means oral and hand jobs are gone now. Off the table, donezo, finit.”

The teens looked at each other with sadness, the next few weeks were going to be torture. They got discharged the next day when the contractions were completely stopped. Archie drove them both home and they were greeted by Fred.

“What happened? Are you and the baby ok?” Fred asked as he helped Jughead get inside the house.

“I went into premature labor. The doctor was able to halt it but now I have to remain on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy.” Jughead explained when he came inside the house.

Fred took a breath and then said, “You have a doctor’s note for the homeschooling right?”

“Yes I was able to get one sent to the school too as well as a copy too.” Jughead answered before he sat down on the couch in the living room, “Archie could you get me something to drink please?”

Fred went and got up instead so Archie could help take off Jughead’s shoes and socks off. He fetched a glass of water with the prenatal vitamin and came back in to find Jughead relaxing to Archie massaging his feet with the scented lotion that Veronica had gifted them a few days ago after Jughead complained about sore feet at school. Fred passed his son’s boyfriend the glass and pill and watched him take it.

“So will there be a baby shower still? I know your father, mother, and sister would want to come. And your mom too Archie.” Fred asked.

“I’m ok with mom coming over, she has been supportive through this.” Archie then looked at Jughead, who was at this point rubbing a spot where Madeline had kicked.

“My family can come if they want to but I won’t be shocked if they don’t.” Jughead piped in, feeling how great the foot massage was, “I know our friends sure do want to come though. They just have to remember that pink is not a colour we want for clothes or toys.”

“Is that why you guys painted my granddaughter’s room green?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, she doesn’t have a female mom so why should she be showered in pink when my gender’s colours are blue.” Jughead explained as a clap back to stereotypes.

Fred Andrews decided to go and fix the teens lunch while Jughead and Archie got upstairs to their bedroom. Jughead had managed to get comfy in sweat pants and a loose shirt and Archie followed suit. They cuddled up in bed right around the time that Fred brought up their meals, “It’s burgers and fries with some baked beans since I know how much you like to dip your fries in the sauce.” He nodded at Jughead, this was one of his more tamer food cravings.

“Thanks dad.” Archie said while Jughead had already taken a bite, “Yeah thanks Fred.” Jughead managed to say after swallowing his food.

Fred left to go downstairs and leave his son and his boyfriend alone and to go work on some plans that had been given to him by the most recent customer.

“So that was scary. Glad it wasn’t too bad and we could get you to stop.” Archie said after a few bites of his burger.

“Yeah it was, but it kinda helped me get more prepared for Madeline’s birth.” Jughead palmed his stomach a little, feeling their daughter roll around and play inside his safe and warm body.

“Like what?”

“Well I know for a fact that I want pain management from an epidural and some back massages from you. I really want you to stay topside when I birth her too. Don’t want you looking down there to be honest. It can get pretty messy as we have seen from the birth video in health class.” Jughead said as he shivered from the ugly and graphic video they had to watch in health class. While they tried to promote abstinence the school also talked about all options of birth control and tried to de-stigmatize the option of abortion and planned parenthood as well.

“So you really want to have a hospital birth? I’ve always kinda liked the idea of home births but this is your body and if you want to do the hospital then thats alright with me.” Archie said before planting a small kiss on his boyfriend’s temple.

“Yeah, better safe than sorry.” Jughead said before putting the plates on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Did you still want a baby shower if its just our friends only? We can plan one out in a few weeks when you are around 38 weeks.” Archie asked.

“Yeah I don’t mind if its just your mom and dad and our friends. I couldn’t care much if my family came.”

 

3 Weeks and a bit later

 

“Aw guys thats amazing, you got her a mini beanie made.” Jughead smiled at the miniature version of the crown beanie that he wore, “I’ll put this on her when she leaves the hospital.”

“We found a crafty person on etsy that makes custom headwear for babies and we all agreed that this beanie and the mini Riverdale High letterman jacket were her must needs when we get pictures with her.” Veronica said with Betty nodding in agreement.

Archie was holding the mini letterman jacket with his football uniform number on it. He couldn’t believe that Kevin and Moose were able to get the jacket made as well as gift about $50 of diapers and wipes. Betty was the one that had been able to find the store and commissioned the beanie as well as burp cloths and bedding from the wish list on Amazon. Reggie had gifted the couple with baby toys and tech and Veronica gifted lots of clothes. Fred and Mary gifted them with a car seat since Archie and Jughead had been able to buy almost all of the furniture from second hand stores, after it had been inspected of course. There weren’t really any games as most of them seemed too feminine for their taste but they all wanted to place bets.

“Ok, so this is the betting game. Basically everyone that wants to place bets on the specifics of the baby can bet cash and the highest bidder wins in that category.” Archie explained the game, “Ok so the first bet is hair colour, you can pick either black or ginger.”

“$1 for black,” Moose called out.

“I’ll bet $3 for ginger.” Reggie said.

“$5 for black.” Betty pitched in.

Most of the time all the bets had been placed for black with the highest bidder as Veronica at $10.

“Ok now eye colour.” Archie said looking at Jughead’s eyes. He loved looking into them when they cuddled.

The highest was Kevin on brown eyes at $7 with Betty at $5 on green.

“Ok how about birthdate?” Archie loved seeing his friends placing bets so enthusiastically.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Fred had gone up to open it to find that FP, Gladys and Jellybean were at the door with gifts.

“Mom? Dad? Jellybean? What are you guys doing here?” Jughead asked in shock.

“Well our son is having our first grandchild and we wanted to come and support you. We may not understand why you want to keep the baby but we get why you do.” FP Jones said as he walked into the room, he was wearing his South Side Serpent jacket.

“Hi Jughead, is this my new niece or nephew?” Jellybean came over and knelt down next to her older brother and tried to touch his swollen baby bump, she was given a nod of permission.

“Her name is Madeline Peyton Andrews.” Jughead told his sister as she hugged his stomach. He felt it tighten and cramp a little, not sure if it was from how tight she was holding him but he knew that his families presence was making him nervous. He really hoped that this time if he did go into labor that he would deliver this time.

“Jug are you ok?” Archie could sense something was wrong with his boyfriend.

“I think so, Jellybean can you let go of me? You’re a little tight and I can’t tell if its you or something else.” Jughead groaned out a little.

Jellybean let go and then said, “You’re tummy was a little tight. I thought you were supposed to be all squishy.”

Jughead remembered that he was almost 38 weeks so this could be it. He let in his family and allowed them to have some of the refreshments and hang around for the rest of the party. Once all the guests had left except Betty and Veronica and Jughead’s family, Jughead started to really feel more cramps and began to time them. After having three contractions every fifteen minutes he realized that he was in the beginnings of labor. He motioned for Archie to come to him and they went to another part of the house.

“Arch, stay calm when I say this but I think she’s coming now.” Jughead said quietly, “I’ve started to have contractions and they are 15 minutes apart.”

Archie helped his love breathe and rocked him a little as another contraction came through him. “She really is coming isn’t she?” Archie asked quietly, smiling as well as the realization that they will now become parents.

“Yes she is. What do you want to do about our families and Betty and Veronica?”

“Well for now we should be able to sneak out with those two to the hospital with my dad and then figure it out afterwards.” Archie suggested.

“Ok, Ill go and sit in the lounge and have a small snack, they’ll only let me have ice chips when we get there.” Jughead replied before he went to the lounge and had some chips and veggie sticks with water.

Betty and Veronica and Fred were alerted, prompting Fred to ask the Jones’s to leave for Jughead’s nap. They did leave with some clue that something else was going on. Afterwards the teens all got into Archie’s car and drove safely with Fred following behind them to the hospital with a special birthing ward for men. Jughead was quickly checked in and then found himself in a delivery suite. Inside there was a bed, a tub ready to be filled with warm water and some extra tools ready for easing labor and delivery.

“I think I want to go into the tub for the time being. These contractions are starting to get to me.” Jughead sealed his eyes shut as he blew out, trying to manage the pain with his breaths. He did want an epidural but until he was ready for one he was going to be in the tub.

He managed to change into the hospital gown and was examined by Dr. Sheppard, “She’s moved into position, just got to wait it out a bit. You’re at 4 centimeters.” She said to him as she took off the used glove, “If you want an epidural like we discussed then now would be a good time.”

“I do still want the pain relief, that would mean I can’t move out of the bed though right?” Jughead asked, wincing as another contraction began, holding onto Archie’s hand for support.

“Sadly yes, once that needle is in you can’t move out of bed till after delivery.” Dr. Sheppard replied.

“Ok, I still want the pain relief then.” Jughead confirmed.

About 30 minutes later an anesthesiologist came in, prepped Jughead’s back and then gave him the pain relieving drugs. He sighed with relief as the medicine kicked in and he began to relax with his boyfriend by his side, “God that feels so much better.”

Holding Archie’s hand over his bump with his they felt what would be some of the last kicks from their daughter inside Jughead, “I hope she comes sooner, I know we both want to hold her close.” Archie says before giving a kiss to Jughead’s temple and then lips.

“Me too Archikins, me too. We both love you so much little miss Madeline Peyton Andrews.” Jughead replied, breathing out as he felt the pressure release from a contraction.

A few hours passed with Betty and Veronica hanging around and keeping Jughead and Archie calm throughout their friend’s labor, till Jughead felt a rush of fluids on the bed and between his legs. He woke up suddenly from a small nap and then pressed the call button on the bed and quickly Dr. Sheppard came through.

“I think my water broke and I feel like I need to push.” Jughead said as he moved so Dr. Sheppard could examine him but the look on her face said it all,

“Mr. Jones you’re close to crowning right now. Please try not to push right now till we are set up.”

Betty and Veronica scrambled to their friend’s side as he was helped into position and the doctor was ready with some nurses, “Do you ladies want to help hold his legs?” Dr. Sheppard asked.

“They can, I said it was ok as long as Archie is topside and holding my hand.” Jughead explained as Betty and Veronica got into position with help from the nurses.

Dr. Sheppard looked at them and nodded, “When you are ready on your next contraction, I want you to push and hold it for 10 seconds. She might be an easy delivery if she’s this close to crowning naturally.” Archie helped moved Jughead up and then he watched as his boyfriend began to push, “Ok keep going, 7, 8, 9, 10. Ok breathe and again.” Dr. Sheppard coached as she helped deliver his daughter.

Betty and Veronica tried really hard not to look down between their friend’s legs but then they looked and saw that Veronica won the first bet,

“Keep going Jughead, I just won the hair colour wager.” Veronica cheered a little.

“She has black hair?” Jughead paused as he heard the hair colour of his and Archie’s daughter.

“Yeah she’s probably going to be a clone of you Juggie.” Archie said as he tried to help center his boyfriend and help him get back to pushing.

“You’re almost done, her head is out and now its just the shoulders and-” Dr. Sheppard was cut off as she motioned to Archie, “I want you to catch your daughter.”

“Is that ok love?” Archie asked.

“Well she probably will be our only one so go do it. And quick cause I gotta push again.” Jughead groaned as he knew that their daughter was leaving his body and coming into the world in a few minutes.

Archie got into position with help from Dr. Sheppard and soon Jughead went back to pushing and then after a few seconds he felt Madeline slipping out, knowing that she was being caught by her daddy and then heard squawks as he saw Archie lifting up their beautiful daughter. Betty and Veronica even had turned to watch their friend catch his daughter from her home of nine months and couldn’t stop from tearing up.

Archie placed Madeline on Jughead’s chest after he cut the cord and watched as his beanie and burger loving boyfriend teared up at the sight of their baby.

“Look Archie, look at what we made. Look at her, our daughter.” Jughead held her close and let her look into his eyes with a big warm smile, “Hello Madeline Peyton Andrews, welcome to the little town of Riverdale.”

Her cries mellowed out as she looked into his eyes with her light blue eyes, Jughead kissed the top of her head before she was taken to be cleaned up and measured. He was happy that Archie was watching over her while he delivered the afterbirth and soon saw his boyfriend coming back with their daughter in his arms all wrapped up with a tiny beanie on her head, just like his.

“I think she could use a meal, did you want to nurse her or get a bottle made?” Archie asked.

“I think I want to nurse her, I’ll do bottles if I’m not making enough supply.” Jughead replied as he was handed their child.

A nurse came to their side and helped Jughead get upright and then showed him how to hold Madeline to support her while she fed. Jughead had help from Betty as she moved his hospital gown down and then watched as he moved his daughter to one of his nipples and then she grasped on and began to suckle.

“Oh wow!” The sensation was a new one for him as she pulled her first meal from him. Jughead looked down as well as Archie and their friends and they all watched in awe as their hearts swelled with love. Jughead looked at her soft black locks of hair and couldn’t believe he hadn’t wanted anything else before in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie gently patted his boyfriend’s head with a cloth, cleaning up the leftover sweat from labor. He eventually moved down and kissed the top of their daughter’s head as she continued to drink, “I love you Madeline, I promise to be there for you and your papa always. I want you to have the life that your papa didn’t have. I love your papa so much. In fact-” Archie slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a black band ring. Veronica and Betty were smiling in excitement and Jughead looked stunned that Archie was proposing to him, while nursing their newborn.

“Jughead Jones, will you do the honor of making me the happiest teenager in the world and say yes to marrying me?” The ginger smiled while asking.

Jughead’s heart was beating fast and he wasn’t sure what to do exactly, so he looked at their friends and said, “Can you please give us a moment?”

Betty and Veronica’s faces soured a little but they left the room to give the new parents some privacy. Archie’s smile began to wilt as well, “I’m taking that as a no?”

Jughead swallowed and teared up, “Are you asking because I carried and birthed your child or are you asking because the feelings are real?”

Archie got up and gave his boyfriend a kiss, “I’m asking you because I love you and I want to be yours forever. I’m sorry, I know you are super hormonal right now and I should have waited but I couldn’t help myself. I love you and our beautiful daughter. I’m glad you didn’t abort her or place her up for adoption. I get to help her grow up with you and I want you to be my husband. We’ve known each other since we were kids, I wouldn’t want anyone else in my love life besides yours.”

Jughead felt foolish, he knew that Archie loved him and had loved him for years. He thought he was just doing it for their daughter but it was more than that.

“She’s stopped drinking.” Jughead felt Madeline release her grip and figured that he needed to burp her. “Let me help you.” Archie offered and then were able to get a good one out before she settled and looked at her parents. Jughead pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

“Yes.” Jughead said softly before looking up to Archie, “Yes I’ll marry you. But can we finish high school first and get to the age 18 before we tie the knot?” He asked smiling.

Archie laughed and pulled him in for a kiss before letting go and putting the ring on Jughead’s finger, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Jughead replied, knowing that Betty and Veronica probably heard all of it.

When Jughead and Archie brought home Madeline things were a bit hard at first. Jughead was trying to manage everything as efficiently as possible until Archie came home at the end of the day from work. Fred had put Jughead on leave till Madeline was 2 months old and then allowed him to go to work in the office with her since they couldn’t afford a babysitter or daycare.

Soon the teen parents had to go back to school, luckily there was a child development daycare program at Riverdale High so they were happy when Principal Wetherbee allowed them to enroll their daughter during the school year while they went to classes and Archie went to football practice. It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows the first year of parenthood. Grades slipped from lack of sleep sometimes, Archie got a bad injuries during practice and even a game and Jughead found it hard to stay awake since he wouldn’t drink coffee while Madeline was still breast feeding. He found it helpful that the daycare would let him nurse during lunch break and student break time. And he found joy in his and Archie’s friends willing to kick ass and take names on anyone that so dared as joked about hurting Jughead and his daughter let alone touching him.

 

June 17th (One year later)

 

Its was Madeline’s first birthday and she had grown from a small baby to a plump one year old that had raven black locks of hair and her now brown eyes that Archie had. Her parents couldn’t be more proud of themselves and of their daughter. They had defied all the odds and managed to get through their junior year of high school in one piece. Their families and their friend’s helped them so much with everything and now they could focus on getting through senior year and then hopefully graduate before getting married. 

“Hey Juggie, get your camera. I want you to take pictures of our daughter eating her birthday cupcake.” Archie had the happy 1st birthday cupcake in his hands and could see that Madeline really wanted it bad. Jughead came quickly with his camera and took photos of his fiance giving their one year old her first cupcake. Her smile beaming as she took her hands and chomped into the frosting, smearing it all over her face as she laughed.

“Happy birthday sunshine.” Archie smiled, Jughead still taking pictures of their now filthy daughter.

“Sushiah,” Madeline repeated and her parents gasped, it was her first word.

“Juggie, she just tried to say sunshine. The nickname we gave her, not papa or daddy, sunshine.” Archie went over and hugged Jughead and gave him a kiss.

“She sure is growing up. Would you ever want another one?” Jughead asked, still hugging his love.

“Only if you wanted more.”

“Maybe not now but possibly after college. I really want to try and get my major before trying again.”

“Anything for you.”

The rest of the day was spent with the teen parents trying to get their daughter to speak. But they knew that there were far more memories to make in the future.

The day after graduation from Riverdale High was when they married. They hosted a small gathering with immediate family and close friends and their almost 2 year old daughter in the back yard of Archie’s house. Pop’s catered the party and it was a sweet and simple celebration.

It was after Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones were pronounced husbands and after they kissed they realized that it was pure fate that brought them together and they wouldn’t regret going from friends to lovers to parents to husbands in that order. It made sense to them and thats all that mattered.

 

4 years later, graduation day

 

“Congratulations class of 2025, you have all graduated.” Jughead and Archie threw their caps in the air, cheering that they made it. Jughead got his bachelors in english and a minor in photography and Archie managed to get a degree in music production with a business minor. It was liberating knowing that they were able to go to school and graduate at the same time while raising Madeline. She had now turned into a silly six year old that loved all things My Little Pony and Pokemon.

“Daddy, Papa!” She ran over to her dads after the graduation ceremony ended and they were leaving. Fred had been holding her the entire time and they both cheered when his son and son in law got their diplomas.

“Hey sunshine, Daddy and Papa got their degrees. What do you want to do now?” Archie picked up their daughter as she squealed with joy.

“I want ice cream, its really hot.” Madeline replied as she got a kiss from Jughead.

“Hey dad, do you want to join us for ice cream?” Archie asked Fred.

“I’m good guys, go and enjoy yourselves.” He hugged them, “Congratulations you two, I’m so proud of you both. I wish FP were here to see you graduate.”

Jughead sighed sadly, after Madeline was born his family went off the radar. FP would send a birthday card to Jughead and Madeline for a few years but then he too went off the radar till it was confirmed that he was doing some time in prison for drug possession and a DUI that killed someone in a car accident. Gladys and Jellybean he could have cared less about since they abandoned him once before and then did it again.

“I know Fred, I know. I’m glad I have you though, been more of a dad to me than him.” Jughead replied, then paused and felt something weird for a second but then it passed.

“Juggie are you ok?” Archie saw the look on his husband’s face

“I’m not sure, my stomach felt all twisty and-” Then something occurred to him, “Hey Madeline, we can’t get ice cream right now. Papa needs to see a doctor, right now.” And he looked up at Archie with a bit of a glare.

Archie knew that look and then they both said goodbye to Fred and went to go to the nearest urgent care after going home and changing out of their robes.

After they were checked in and Jughead had his vitals taken, they were put into a room and waited till a female doctor came in.

“Hi I’m Doctor Rhodes, and you are here for?”

“I’m here because I think I’m pregnant again.” Jughead replied, Archie’s eyes widened and Madeline looked up at her Papa.

“Well lets do some tests, I need a urine sample and if you are positive then we will do an ultrasound.”

Jughead went to the mens room with a cup and after filling it and handing it to a lab technician, he went back to the room his husband and daughter were in.

“You think you’re pregnant?” Archie asked.

“Oh I pretty am positive I am. We had a broken condom a few months back and I never told you.” Jughead sighed shamefully. Archie was stunned that his husband never told him this information.

“Well the test results are back Mr. Jones, you are pregnant. We need to do the ultrasound now to see how far along you are.” Dr. Rhodes said as she came back into the room.

Jughead lifted his shirt when the ultrasound machine was brought in and he had gel put on him and the scan began.

“Oh my, well you might want to get in with your doctor soon cause you look to be about 24 weeks pregnant. You were probably feeling fetal movements earlier.”

Jughead, Archie and Madeline all looked at the scan and their jaws dropped, “I’m that far along and I have no bump?” Jughead was dumbfounded by that fact.

“Did you want to know the sex?”

“Yes please.” Archie and Jughead said.

“Its a boy.” Dr. Rhodes replied.

“I’m having a brother?” Madeline asked.

“Yep, papa is having a baby boy. You’re going to be a big sister.” Archie answered to their excited daughter.

Jughead felt some relief that he would have a son now, “Well hello, Forsythe Pendelton Jones the 4th.” Archie then glared at him, “I’m kidding. I want that family name gone. His name will Archie Andrews Jr.” Jughead corrected himself.

Archie’s face softened, “You would really give our son my name?”

“Yes, he deserves it.” Jughead was getting cleaned up and pictures were taken and passed to the happy parents.

“Everything looks great. Just take prenatal vitamins and make an appointment with your doctor. Otherwise congratulations to all three of you.” And Doctor Rhodes walked out to get discharge papers.

They all went home and after Madeline was put to bed, Archie and Jughead spent the rest of the night cuddling and Jughead getting tons of belly love.

“Think we can do this?” Archie asked worried a little.

“I know its so soon after graduation, but we had Madeline while we were in high school. We have this down no problem.” Jughead leaned in to kiss his husband, “We’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

When Archie Andrews Jr arrived a few months later, Archie was so relieved that everyone could tell who was the father. His son had a head full of red hair just like his.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been interesting for me. As some of my subscribers or new readers can tell, yes I do write a lot of mpreg fan fiction. It is a kink of mine and while I don't talk about it in public I love reading and writing these fan fictions. Also I came from the SPN fandom into this hence why there is so much SPN fan fiction.


End file.
